I'm a Keeper
by Jellytaco
Summary: Seamora is a young Witch, who although lives on the grounds of Hogwarts, has never attended, rather just lived with her Father, Rubeus Hagrid and wishes more than anything to go to Hogwarts. As fate would have it, she may just get her wish, disregarding her Fathers orders that put her at risk. But what's a story with out a little romance? Especially with a Weasley Twin?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, I never really made a fanfiction because I didn't want to butcher it or make an Mary-sue, so this is what I decided to do and just not worry too much. Oh and he main characters name is pronounced (Sia-Mora) and I'll do a full description of what a Keeper Elf is in the next chapter.**

"Seamora are yer' up yet?" Hagrid's gruff voice carried through the woods as he heard tree's rustling.

"Aye, Father I was out collecting some herbs before classes" her voice floated through the woods.

"Well you be careful out there, I know yer nose is good at sniffing thangs out, but still be careful" he says as the small tan female smiles.

"Ai Father, did you know I've spotted a few young Unicorn foals a fair way out, I hope to harvest some of their mane" Seamora says as Hagrid raises an eyebrow, his beard shifting in the wind.

"No, I want you far away from those parts, you 'ear me?" he says sternly as she frowns.

"Ya don't let me go to the school you care for and you don't let me investigate the woods"

"Yer have ta understand, you're a Keeper Elf, a half Keeper Elf and well, 'alf of me" Hagrid explains trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ai" she hisses walking towards the house muttering as she goes.

"Oh come now Mora, I am only trying to protect you" he says as she shrugs, as she kept walkign down the pine needle covered path back to the Cottage where the half giant lived "Mora"

"Yes Father?"

"You know why I hafta' keep yer safe don't cha?" he asks as she nods.

"Not only am I Keeper Elf, I've got Giant Blood in me, which means I can be seen as a Trophy to a poacher or collector" she recites.

Seamora wasn't normal, as most stories start, but she really wasn't. A Keeper Elf, was different from most creatures, being they were humanoid and their species almost older than time, their skin as dark as the night, smaller than a 11 year old muggle. Their skin charcoal, but rough pending on the species, there were Grey and White Keeper Elves, most impressive attribute was their tails, long and easily dangerous. Able to cast spells from the tips of their tails and access dreams and minds.

In tribes, they would protect a certain object or person of great power or good in their heart, wishing to preserve the Soul. It's why they're called Keeper Elve's preserving History, but their tails, they fetch a lot, often Wizards brewing fatal potions or simply drying them and selling them on. A now prohibited item to possess and prohibited from the killing of the endangered species.

The tale was short and sweet with Hagrid. Happening to stumble on a rather too curious Keeper Elf, a Grey Keeper Elf, by the name of Kaimora. Something sparked, the language barrier somewhat troubling, but they learned to communicate and somehow, under the stars Seamora was conceived. Let's not go into details into how a small Keeper Elf and a almost Giant managed to make a baby with out anything breaking.

12 Months later, Seamora was born. She was small as baby, but in her toddler years she shot up, unfortunately her Mother had to return to the tribe, with the Ministry snooping at the time, and Voldemort roaming, she thought it best, she did not wish to die and leave her daughter with no mother, rather to return home to the Cold Mountains and keep Seamora safe from a distance.

Rather having charcoal skin like her Mother, Seamora was a beautiful tan, her nose however was a little dark in the right lighting, the only real evidence of her being a Keeper elf, their noses darker than the rest of their body… Well that and the tail. Ashamed by the thing, she often kept it wrapped around her waist, concealed beneath clothes.

Her hair was sleek and shiny, but had volume when not brushed, wild, like her Father's. Whom she loved dearly, but rejected the idea that she would live her life out as some girl in the forest. She had wand and she studied, she saved her pocket money and came with her father when he went to fetch supplies for creatures on site.

Reaching the house she pulled the heavy wooden door open with the slightly rusted handle as she looked over the pumpkin patch and too the grey stone school, her heart aching to touch the rough textures of the brick, to hear the sound of clacking heels on the cobblestone paths, to feel the soft fabric of the cloak rubbing against her skin, to feel the delicate tickles of the quill in her finger tips, to dip it in ink, splashing it on dry, yellow stained parchment, little black ink dots evidence that she was writing in haste. She wanted to hear the chatter of the people in he dining room, the laughter of jokes and awkward silences, the banter and laughter, cheering when a male managed to snag a date or a gasp when a cat fight breaks out. Her heart longed to know the feeling.

Seamora enjoyed the smell of pine, it tickled her nose as it wrinkled and the feeling of her feet losing grip on drained pine needles and dirt, feeling dirt getting under nails, tucking her hair behind her ears if it grew hot, heaving and gasping for air after running from a beast in the forest and resting a tree, the bark pulling at her clothes, tearing the fresh spring water smelling woolen jumper that was a few sizes to big, the way the cool air hit her throat as she took a deep breath, the air then crisp as night fell on the land, stars lighting the way unless there happened o be clouds in the way, she loved it all, but wanted change.

In the cottage her Father put the kettle on, the lovable lazy doggo trotting up behind her and licking the back of her knee as she cringes, his tongue wet and sticky. Taking her coat off, she hangs it on the back of the door. Morning light began to shimmer through the windows, light filtering through as life began to start it's day. A few students jogged out past into the forest, in groups of course. Quidditch wasn't the only sport that existed on the grounds, most were small scale.

"I have to go and teach a class soon, Buckbeak gets to interact and hopefully he won't take a finger off" he says, his eyes twinkling as his daughter nods, trying not to smile, she loved her Fathers passion "Now you stay 'ear and if someone comes, you know what to do"

"Yes Father" she says rolling her eyes a smile on her lips.

"Come give yer' ole man a hug before he goes off" he says as she gets up the much too large chair and hugs him.

"I'm proud of you Dad" she says as he pats her head.

"Well if you hadn't pushed me to do it, I might still just be the care taker" he says returning the smile as he pats his pockets ''Now where is me gloves…."

"Here" Seamora leant back to the table grabbing the mittens "Have a good day"

~""+""~

"You know Fred, I think we need some Pine Needles, it should balance the smell out"

"Pine? Use Mint George"

"Mint? Mint is too strong, but freshly picked Pine, now that is where it is at" George says as his brother looks at him strangely, a little confused.

"Where is George and what have you done with him? Because last time I checked my brother was not some Fragrance perfume wimp" Fred says with raised eyebrows.

"Are you coming with me or what?"

"Do I have to?"

"Uh yeah, people got weirded out last time we split up to try and find Ron" George explains.

"Just run down to Hagrids, collect some there and return back. It's not that hard" Fred says "Or are you baby?"

"You know what… Just because we have to uphold this image, doesn't mean I have grown co-dependant on this"

"Well hurry back"

"Are you going some where?" Ron asks, hair messy and shirt unironed.

"Yes, as a matter of-"

"Fact I am, now out of the-"

"Way" George says as he briskly walks past his brother to the exit of the Dorm and common room of his assigned House.

"But you'll never make it back in time" Ron shouts as Harry tumbles out of the bedroom quarters.

" **We know that Ron** " the pair say in sync as the painting closes behind George leaving Fred to work on their newest ideas.

George's sweater was causing the ginger haired boy too overheat, shrugging it off, he saw a few joggers run back up to the school a little confused. It felt a little odd for him too, being alone, but.. Just because himself and Fred got along didn't mean they didn't have the same preferences. Say for example, Fred liked sour tasting food over sweet and George liked sweet tasting things over Sour.

He lumbered own the hill, past Hagrid's hutt as he rushes into the forest. He didn't really think it through, how was he supposed to climb a tree, sure there were pine needles on the ground but… They were dry and not fragrant at all. He paused, pulling his wand out, flicking it at the tree as it screams. Which in all fairness warranted a scream from George… But it could've been manlier.

There was a loud thump in front of him.

"Ow" she complains as she looks up at the boy.

Seamora had landed on her feet, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Pine needles fluttered around them, as they stared into each others eyes, having no clue how to react. For the ginger boy a girl just spawned from the tree and for her, a boy just zapped her out out of tree for no reason. He wasn't in a uniform and he had his wand out.

' _Is he a Poacher?'_ the thought crossed her mind, in fact, it seemed pretty logical.

' _Is she like some really short first year weirdo?'_ that thought crossed his mind, in fact it seemed pretty logical, not to mention she had a lot of Pine Needles in her hair and he needs those needles.

"I need those needl-"

"NO MEANS NO!" she shouts smacking his arm down and pushing him back as she takes off into the forest, with the Pine Needles.

Logically he would've zapped the tree again and collected Needles. But a girl in a tree, running into the forest. A dangerous forest. A dangerous forest in the back of a Wizarding school, yeah, he couldn't just let that happen now could he?


	2. A Basic Summary of a Keeper Elf

**So this is a chapter dedicated to explaining what a Keeper Elf is, a basic summary:**

A Keeper Elf, is a ancient sub-human species, where they mainly live in cold areas, despite their colour of their skin, it is easy for them to hide in forests and at night. Tribal and pack orientated, they are usually soft spoken and naive, however should you anger them, you should run.

There are two species of Keeper Elves, the only noticeable difference is the texture of skin, the usual leather feel common to a White Keeper Elf and a more rough, textured skin feel belongs to the Grey Keeper Elves. Another noticeable attribute is the Tail. It is able to produce magic and cast some spells, the tails can be described as long and ting with a tulip like bulb on the end which can open/bloom and be planted on ones forehead or any body part to access the mind.

The tails are valuable as they have properties that can produce potions causing death or access to dreams and nightmares. It is believed that Keeper Elves can use magic from their tails to preserve items and people important to history and are able to sense when a balance in power has been shifted.

Due to the isolation with in tribes, it's not unnatural for some to be inbreed, however it makes no difference in offspring. Because of this isolation, it is not surprising that they were trusting when the first new comer arrived. Hunters and Poachers capture them and either kill them for their tail or to simply use them as guard dogs, using curses and devices to make them submit.

A Keeper Elf, enjoys nature and bitter tasting foods as well as bland tasting things, however one food it can not tolerate is dry food, it is a huge turn off for when a female is looking for a male, males are the house dwellers and the females the hunters and the gathers.

Back to the Angering part and how to deal with an Angry Keeper Elf;

Keeper Elves when enraged become hostile, their magic amplifying, however it causes future magic to be weaker the longer they use it. They can be annoyed from others stepping on tails, or simply being smacked in the face by a tail, but when threatened they will rise to the occasion and do everything in their power to get revenge.

There are many ways to kill a Keeper Elf, a killing curse, a knife to the heart, but the most effective way to get away from a Keeper Elf is to find Cinnamon or a hot spice and to throw it at them or on yourself, it confuses their senses allowing for a get away.

 **More information my follow.**


End file.
